Moonspelled
by Story-Goddess
Summary: The full moon is a great force, conjuring mischeif for magical creatures everywhere. But that day it was stronger than ever before and the girls had to beware. Only Cleo didn't know and she wound up on top of the whole world! Story is better than summ!
1. The Warning

**Moonspelled**

**_Chapter One: The Warning_**

The hot summer sun rose high into the sky, burning it's hot rays around itself. The heat burned onto the citizen's backs and bodies, some who screeched slightly and others who enjoyed the regular burn of light. The Australian atmosphere, down in the outback, was far from cold, damp and wet, unlike some rain forest type climates round the place. The beach was warmed and it was a unusual spot to be empty as everyday people from all around the place came there; to enjoy amongst themselves, treating their bodies to an occasional milkshake and a re-freshing splash in the cool waters of the ocean.

While half the population in the Australian Outback was sunbathing themselves on the sandy areas around the sea, a fair blonde haired boy, with tousled hair, a geniune antique fishing rod and a checked shirt paired with short jeans, stood, staring at the waves. He looked behind him and turned his attebtion back to his original sight. He slowly stepped into the low tide, his thongs getting wet and muddy. He closed his eyes and seeped through the calmness as he listened to the gentle sound of the waves.

"Been long since you've gone swimming, huh?" A softly gruff voice asked from behind.

Lewis McCartney spun on his heel and shook his drenched and yukky thong. He was about to protest but decided against it, he always had trusted Max, especially since he'd kept their secret for so long. So Lewis nodded and gazed back at the horizon. A big green island blocked it, with a large mossy volcano. Steam floated out of it's mouth, even though it had been dormant for twenty thousand years. It was like a warning, telling visitors that Mako Island was out of bounds, unless this was your habitat.

_Habitat_, Lewis thought. Now, if you were a normal person whatsoever, unlike Lewis and his friends, you'd probably think Mako Sharks, Dolphins, Fish, Eels and all those sort of creatures that live their entire lives in their marine atmosphere. Well, you'd be wrong. A year and a half ago, approximately, Cleo Setori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick, had stumbled upon a enchanting pool. The Moon Pool, if you wish to be exact. They were trapped on the island with a broken down boat belonging to Zane Bennett, but lets not get sidetracked, The Zodiac, the boat which they had travelled to in was hopeless.

At first they'd decided to get to higher ground, okay, maybe not _decided_, maybe just told to by a super-organized Emma, who'd bought her mobile along. Bad for them, there was no signal. So, the only way out was the pool, that's when it all began. That's when they had first got their mystical powers and tails. Lewis was one of the only eight people who know about it. There were also the girls, Miss Chattam, a ex-mermaid, Max, an ex-mermaid's ex-boyfriend, Zane, Rikki's boyfriend and Ash, Emma's boyfriend. Of course there was also him, who was currently dating Cleo.

It was just months after the so-called Charlotte incident that Lewis hadn't any time to actually enjoy himself, swimming with Cleo, Emma and Rikki. "It's just that, after the thing with Charlotte, well, you could say I've been a little to worried."

Max chuckled, "Well, I don't want to pressurize you any further but there is something very important I have to tell you, Lewis."

"Lead the way." Lewis nodded.

The old scientist walked along the hilly sand dune, Lewis trailing after him. He walked up it, careful not to slip. Not that he had to, because he'd been up that hill so many times to see Gracie. He shook his head, losing the thought of his beloved mermaid love, who was lost forever. He had a very important thing to tell Lewis and he had to warn him. Max led the way across the grassy area and onto the porch of his beach house. He unlocked the door and quickly walked to the back paved area. Lewis made a comment on the view but Max wasn't listening. He quickened his paced and rushed over to a little table with an ancient planetarium set.

"So, what's so important?" Lewis asked, curiously.

Taking a deep breath, Max explained to Lewis, "Lewis. Listen carefully, keep Mako out of bounds. Terrible things will happen if any of the girls are there when the moon passes."

"...how do you...what will..." The smart teen was for once, lost for words.

Max shook his head, "Lewis. I don't know what will happen but I just have this very bad feeling. I'll tell you when it becomes more specific. Do you remember what today is?"

Lewis thought hard for a second. "A full moon!"

"A Sunar, Lewis!" Max corrected.

The young boy looked at Max strangely, "Is there even such a thing?"

"No," Max replied, "but it's sort of the same thing."

When Lewis looked at him again with the same expression he had before, Max sighed. He glanced down and grabbed one of his many over-written note-books and flipped the pages until he came to one no different. He held the book toward Lewis, who at first just stared at Max and then the book, but eventually felt odd and started reading Max's scribbled and untidy writing, which was not very easy to read as it looks; it was just about as messy as Zane's!

It read:

_Sunar: A magical and mystical word made up for the effect the sun causes onto the moon. In other words, the moon lights up as bright as the sun, slowly and slowly, until it covers the whole thing. This happening may have different words in English but there is only one in the magic world - Sunar. It may seem like an amazing, enchanting and wonderful experience from afar, but for mermaids there is no such happiness - unless in bed, closed with a telescope and a locked door with the key outside, also locking the windows and etc. In some myths a 'Sunar' is when a_

Max snapped the book shut. Apparently, he had read the whole thing and supposed Lewis had too. Lewis jumped slightly, a few Millimetres of his stool. The wise man creakily cleared his throat and waited for Lewis to leave. The young Blondie stood up without hesitation and began to leave. Max quickly called him back. "Lewis, I want you to run back and warn the girls and tell them to lock themselves in. Make sure they do not go to Mako at whatever cost." Lewis nodded and walked back home, before Max called him a second time.

"Oh and Lewis," Max called, "Take this."

He placed the crumple book in Lewis's palm, and waved him off, telling him to read it overnight. Lewis ran off, looking for the girls. He quickly pulled off his backpack on the way and shoved the old notebook inside his green schoolbag. He paused to adjust his usual hat and secure his fishing rod. He turned to zip his bag up before he ran off again. What Lewis didn't notice that when he did that, he'd accidentally pressed SILENT on his mobile! But that doesn't matter, does it?

* * *

**Please, please review and not only choose 'subscription'. If you want to see my trailer for this story, go to my profile and look for a story called "TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS" and I think it is on chapter four. Please review that and read all the other chapters and please REVIEW this story. If you do review, I will usually respond down here, after the actual story. So please review. I will always answer, unless I have some problems recieving it or am extremely busy. So, yeah. Did you like it? Enjoy.**

**Cheers,**

**xx S-G (Story Goddess)**


	2. Swimming Into The Unknown

**Moonspelled**

**_Chapter Two: Swimming in the Unknown_**

Shopping. A girl's favourite sport. Well, that's what they say anyway. Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick strolled around the gardens of the Shopping Megaplex. So far they hadn't spent a single cent and they were getting pretty bored in the stuffy cell-like changing rooms. Rikki threw her head back and laughed in glee, her curly hair seemed to be so wild and fiery, as it bounced up and down.

Emma smiled, she preffered that. The straight blonde was by nature a strong-willed, stubborn organized person. As a former champion swimmer, she was fit and addicted to healthy stuff, which was the total opposite to her wild-natured friend. As the walked along the pathway, seeping in the warm, yet chilly sudden Summer breeze, their minds floated to a different topic. Emma Gilbert glanced towards Rikki, who was doing the exact same thing. The two girls smiled and giggled once again.

What were they thinking about? Well, wasn't it obvious?! Maybe not, seeing if you did know - which I certainly do - you'd have not asked such a _silly_ question. Yes, if you had been reading my tale carefully, you'd know what they were talking about, no? So why don't you figure it out with your own good brain, I shan't consume my tale until you finish.

Well? Have you figured it out yet?

See! I told you it was obvious. What else would they think about 24/7 other than the wonderful fact of being mermaids? Anyway, let's not get sidetracked. I shouldn't even be mentioning the word 'I' or rather a letter. There I am again, sidetracked. Okay, let's move on, shall we. Where was I? Oh, yes!

They were just about to turn back towards Emma's blue car, when they accidentally brushed a soft pink dress. Emma and Rikki whirled around to see who they had brushed, hoping dearly it was Cleo. Well, unfortunately it wasn't. Quite the oppoiste in fact!

A pale face glared at them, bickering. "Well, well. Miss Perfect and her little Zane fan. How pathetic."

Two girls behind the towering blonde's figure, giggled, right on clue. Emma glanced towards Rikki, nervously and muttered a Hello. Rikki's temper was rising and her face was burning red. Emma hopelessly shouted at herself, saying stuff like 'Oh, Rikki! Stop! You know how hot it is when your temper flares!', hoping Rikki was telepathic.

To her dismay, she was not but god bless her, a slim red-haired girl blocked them, preventing the two from pouncing on eachother. She had tanned skin and a patch of freckles on the tip of her nose. She had slightly pointed ears and she had amber eyes. She glared at the girl and her followers and yelled at them.

"Oh, forgive me Miriam, but may I point out that you too was once a Zane fan?"

Miriam blushed and the two girls behind her snorted with laughter. The girl bent her head sideways and peeked behind Miriam. She added to her quirky line, "Why are you laughing Tiffany? I wouldn't if I were you, not that I want to be. After all, why would I want to be a little mouse hiding behind Miss Goddess of Ugliness and Pimples?"

Tiffany went deep red and Miriam touched her face, helplessly. The pixie-liked girl seemed to have only used a pinch of her witty insults. "And you too, Brittany. Just because you're Tiffany's helpless twin doesn't mean you have to be Miriam's dog." The girl pretended to look thoughtful and said, "Actually, I reckon it should be the other way round. Or even better, all of you!" She looked at Rikki and Emma, speaking to them, "Now, wouldn't they be a wonderful display at the Pet Shop? They'll be a sure hit - just like their obnoxious, self-centered heart dreams about!"

By the time the girl had finished, Miriam, Tiffany and Brittany had disappeared, leaving a satysfied girl and two amazed blondes. The girl spun around, her red ponytail flying around like a windmeel. She was wearing a flowery green dress with a thick, black belt and strapped yellow shoes. She grinned, showing a row of perfectly straight teeth. She stretched out her arm and said, warmly, "I'm Aimee."

"Hi." Emma smiled, shaking Aimee's outstretched arm. "We're-"

She was cut of by a smiling Aimee. "I know who you are, the Power Globe tells me."

Rikki looked at her, "Huh?"

Aimee lowered her voice, and barely whisphered, "I'm not from here."

Taking this in Rikki said, "Meaning not from this place, right?"

Aimee shook her head and motioned for them to sit. She tapped the green bench. Emma recuntly joined her and was followed by an utterly confused Rikki. She smiled and began slowly. "I'm from the skies. _Yes_, the skies. I am the queen's assistant and have been sent here to warn you. This I will get to later. Anyway, the queen controls the seas and the moon, which means she rules over the mermaids. So we know all about you - no point in trying to cover up. Yeah, so, she's also sent me here to guide you, like your guardian or someth'n. But I prefer to be your 'friend'. Anytime need me just use the Spell."

"The Spell?" Emma asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"You mean you don't-" Aimee sighed. "Well, ask Max or Lewis 'bout it, Okay. Anyway, back to the warning. Tonight is a _very_ special night. When the full moon passes over, _very_ bad things will happen, things that I will not be able to reveal. So beware."

"We will." Rikki said, suddenly serious. "But where is Cleo?"

"I'll go find her. You go back into your houses, okay?"

Meanwhile, Lewis ran to Emma's house - where the sleepover was scheduled. To his surprise, Rikki and Emma were already there and were talking about the news he was about to tell them.

"How did you know about it?" He asked.

Rikki glanced at Emma, "Uh-things travel. Anyway, whats The Spell?"

"Never heard of it," Lewis replied. "Maybe it's in here."

He opened up the withered notebook and flipped through the pages. He came to one that read 'The Spell'. Lewis showed the book to Emma and Rikki who soon absorbed themselves into reading Max's scribbled writing.

**The Spell:**

_**Mermaids, recite the following words**_

_**" Heavens, Rainbows up above**_

**_Magic clouds and still fortrouse_**

**_I recite this magic_**

**_mermaid spell_**

**_and call upon my worthy friend_**

**_her name, you shall know_**

**_for she is most definitely_**

**_your appriciation_**

**_skies above_**

**_please call upon_**

**________________ "_**

"Cool." Emma muttered. "Spells."

_Mako Island_

A frizzy blonde paced around a bright blue pool, edged with tidal rocks. She sighed as she looked at the time, one dip wouldn't hurt - right? After all there was still two minutes until the moon passed over and she had to get back. If Cleo had worked it out correctly, it would take about a minute and a half to get home.

She smiled, she'd never been good at maths!!

With a final breath, she plunged into the water and her legs shimmered, becoming the golden tail she'd gotten so used to. She blew bubbles and jumped, no, bounced up for some air. As she did so, her eyes wandered to the stars. Such a beautiful sight! Suddenly a bright light covered the valcano's hole and created a light barrier around the Moon Pool. Cleo screamed in horror. What was happening?

But her voice just bounced off.

The barrier trapped Cleo inside and she frantically tried to escape. Banging and hitting with her tail. She tried everything. Finally she gave up and slumped back - unconcious. She was definitely swimming ito the unknown!


	3. The Skies?

**Moonspelled**

**_Chapter Three: The Skies?_**

Cleo's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? As her eyes accustomed to the bright light around her, she soon remembered. She remembered jumping into the Moon Pool, just as the moon passed over. She remembered the strong light barrier form in front of her eyes. She remembered how she had been terrified, being lifted up to the sky and feeling her tail gripping onto her soft, tender skin. She remembered how overwhelmed she felt as she got sucked into the heavy glow of light.

"Hey, Cleo?" A soft voice asked from above. "Need some help?"

She looked up into the face of a freckled girl with amber eyes and aburn red hair. She had a feiry sensation in her eyes that reminded Cleo so much of Rikki and yet, this girl was so kind to her. Cleo slowly sat up and wobbled, realising that she was a mermaid now. The way that her tail gripped on, she could feel that she was a _real_ one too. The one that could not change into a teenage girl.

"W-where am I?" Cleo wavered, "And who are you?"

"Oh..." the girl stammered, "I'm not sure you'd believe me."

_I'd believe anything right now_, thought Cleo, _I mean, after experiencing turning into mermaids, controlling water and weather, making wishes come true and floating up into some weird world, what could I _not_ believe?_

"Anyway, I'm Aimee." introduced the freckled girl "And you are in the skies."

"The Skies?" Cleo asked, confused.

She looked around, yes the soft fluffly floor and the blue outside definitely looked like The Skies and it would also expain why she had floated upwards and landed here. Surprisingly, though, she knew she wasn't dreaming. She knew that this was one hundred percent real.

"Come on, I'll explain." Aimee laughed. "Well, The Skies is ruled over one queen, Quen Aribella and my mum. She takes care of the skies and the water, which includes all of the creatures in it. Including mermaids like you. Every year, she collects energy from the sun and then once a year, during a special moon called the Sunar, she releases all her energy into the Moon Pool. There, however is a disadvantage to this. Any creature, be it mermaid or seahorse, will be automatically sent up to The Skies. Forever."

"WHAT!?" Cleo was so shocked, she forgot to be sad. "I HAVE TO STAY HERE FOREVER!?"

"Calm down!" Aimee shouted, worried. "Don't worry! We'll work on a solution to get you back. We'll work it out, together. I promise, okay?"

"Promise?" Cleo asked, seriously.

"Promise."

"But first," Aimee added, "You have to gain your full powers."

Cleo looked at her strangely. "I already do. I mean, I can contol how to move wa-"

"NO!" exclaime Aimee, suddenly. "That's not what I meant. You, as a mermaid, have way more power than that. You have the power to control everything around you, as long as it is for good and not for evil or overpowering the Queen."

"I really can?" Cleo asked, amazed.

"Yup!" Aimee replied, happily. "We can start right now. Oh! Wait! I'll show you to your room first!"

The two girls chatted away, happily as Aimee led the way to the castle. As the laughed, walking (in Cleo's case, bouncing), Cleo had already forgotten all about her friends back at Earth, who were sitting there, worrying over her forever.

* * *

**_Yea I know, not my best work or chap, but plsss bear with me??? I have three other chaps to make up for me being absent sooo long. Plz review and dont flame. Next chap will be the one u are all waiting for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It'll be a long one about Cl eo's room and her lessons! It'll probably go for two chaps (prt 1, prt 2). So reviw!!!!!!!! I need 10 revews pls. otherwise no chap - im not being mean!!!!!! _**

**_xx Story-Goddess_**


End file.
